1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as times advance to an information-oriented society, importance of flat panel display devices are increasing because of improved characteristics in thinning and lightening thereof and the realization of low consumption power. In the flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices including a thin film transistor (TFT) have good resolution, color display, and image quality, and thus are commercialized as display devices for notebook computers, tablet computers, and desktop computers. In particular, organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices, and have a fast response time, low consumption power, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as next-generation flat panel display devices. Particularly, because a manufacturing process is simple, the manufacturing cost is much reduced compared to a related art LCD device.
An organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED) for self-emitting light. The OLED includes an organic compound layer which is formed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. The organic compound layer includes a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer. When a driving voltage is applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, a positive hole passing through the hole transport layer and an electron passing through the electron transport layer are combined in the emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton is shifted from an excited state to a ground state to emit visible light.
The OLED is very vulnerable to moisture and oxygen in air. Therefore, a process of manufacturing an organic light emitting display device needs a process of forming an anti-moisture insulation layer on a substrate to prevent moisture and oxygen from penetrating into the OLED.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a manufacturing method of forming an anti-moisture insulation layer of a related art organic light emitting display device.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art organic light emitting display device includes an anti-moisture insulation layer 14 which is formed by depositing an inorganic material on a substrate 10, in which a TFT and an OLED are formed, in a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) process or a physical vapor deposition (PVD) process such as a sputtering process.
The anti-moisture insulation layer 14 is formed to sufficiently cover a display portion AA including the OLED. However, the anti-moisture insulation layer 14 should not be formed in a non-display portion NA in which a pad portion PA contacting a driver integrated circuit (IC) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is provided. To this end, a mask 15 for preventing the anti-moisture insulation layer 14 from being deposited in the non-display portion NA is necessarily needed in forming the anti-moisture insulation layer 14.
The manufacturing method of forming the anti-moisture insulation layer 14 of the related art organic light emitting display device has the following common problems. First, a uniformity of the anti-moisture insulation layer 14 can be reduced due to using a mask shadow. Second, a layer-forming defect can occur due to a partial detachment or misalignment of the mask 15. Third, because the mask 15 is used, a great additional cost is expended for developing and manufacturing an expensive fine alignment system, the mask 15, and operation equipment. Fourth, because the mask 15 is used, the volume of a PECVD chamber increases, and additional equipment is needed, causing a great additional cost to be expended.